


Instagram Stalking on a Sunday Night

by Sourpurple



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourpurple/pseuds/Sourpurple
Summary: David decides to check out the boy he met that day at school and finds his Instagram. A parallel POV to Matteo when he found David’s photo on Sara’s Instagram. Set between episodes 3x01 and 3x02.





	Instagram Stalking on a Sunday Night

The day after he met Matteo, David went snooping around. He tried to find him before that day when they met in the hall but he had nothing to go on other than super cute with sad eyes, and pouty lips. He also didn’t have many friends to ask, but he knew that girl - the smiley, tall blonde with the bright eyes, the one that kissed those pouty lips of the boy he realized was named Matteo. She was in the same PE class as him with The General, she was always with Leonie and lucky for him her name was her Instagram account handle as well. He had to see her tomorrow anyway since they were working on a project for class together so nothing weird here about him doing a deep dive into her. Nothing weird at at all. 

He found Sara’s Instagram quickly and found Matteo’s just as fast. Clearly they were together as pictures of him were everywhere. Matteo and Sara having fun. Matteo and Sara hanging out. He hated it. He clicked on the boys insta quickly. Almost embarrassed he was doing this he felt the butterflies in his stomach as he scrolled. “Don’t accidentally hit like.” He said to himself aloud. He saw pictures of Matteo and his friends. There was one boy, he was cute, curly haired, that was Jonas from Math. He was nice to him on his first day, but he was so high he doubts Jonas even remembers David existed. Two other boys were in the videos and photos too both also seemed nice. One looked goofy the other had the kindest eyes. All of them seemed like a cool crew. Mostly the object of his scrutiny seemed to really like Meme’s. David planned on just posting his art on his Instagram if he used it anyway. He wasn’t much into social media. Hidden in the slew of meme’s that made him simultaneously smile and roll his eyes were two photos. One was of Matteo looking disinterested. His eyes were looking directly into the camera and David imagined he was looking at him after a shared joke or a funny fight. He loved his lips, something about them made David ache with a desire to kiss them all day. A small smile began to form on his face and the butterflies just kept on fluttering. He shook his head and collected himself but not before he screen grabbed that photo for later. He might draw that. Or just gaze at it. He wasn’t sure but he kept zooming into it to see Matteo’s eyes when he saw another one. Matteo in neon lights at a party wearing a really nice patterned shirt similar to one he owned. He was smiling, his eyes were so bright and beaming. He imagined that smile was for him. He was gonna keep that one too. For drawing purposes he said to himself over and over again as he zoomed in and out of Matteo’s smile. He imagined his fingers in his hair, what it would be like to kiss him and he found himself blushing even harder, almost yearning for the other boys touch. 

The door swung open which caused David to jolt and throw his phone on the ground. It was Laura. “What are you doing?” She asked suspiciously while David reached for his phone, but he was too slow and she grabbed it first. Matteo's picture was still up. “Who is this?” She asked with her patented annoying sister face; big smile and eyes michevious. “Aww he’s adorable, little brother. He’s got that look to him from all those films you watch with the sad indie boys.” She handed the phone back to him while he threw daggers at her with his eyes. She knew his type. He was so mad at himself. 

“He’s just a boy from school.” David said with no emotion. “Right. We save pictures of just boys from school in our phones now, huh?” She laughed to herself and walked out but not before saying “just be careful.” Her warning was clear before the door shut closed. Don’t let anyone get too close, finish the school year without incident, apply to film school. Keep hiding yourself like you’re some shitty vampire who doesn’t deserve to be loved. David sighed, she was right. This was his plan when he transferred. Things at the old school were not easy and he finally had some peace. He didn’t know this dude’s deal and he had a lot to lose, but something inside of him couldn’t help it. Something deep and unnerving buried deep in his heart and stomach told him this was something different. He didn’t believe in cosmic anything, but he couldn’t shake the feeling this boy was something else. His soft voice, his kind eyes, and dopey smile. He couldn’t take it. He didn’t believe in fate. His freewill brought him here. Not some unknown entity telling him what to do. Screw that. He had a choice. His choice was to stay away. He was going to do just that. Except he couldn’t be bothered with his own need for restraint. 

He spent the rest of the night scrolling through the object of his curiosity’s friends Instagram pages looking for anything Matteo related until his long eyelashes began to slowly flutter with the call for sleep. He kept going back to that one picture of him smiling and he kept picturing what they would look like together, side by side at some party for his friends. Jonas, Abdi, and Carlos. He found them all except Abdi who was “#InstafreeAbdi” he looked through some girls accounts too. Hanna, Kiki, Sam, Amira, and Mia. The latter of which had an aesthetic style he enjoyed but they all seemed to always hang out with each other and had a nice friend group. Must have been nice to have those kinds of friends, he lamented. There was also a man named Hans who he guessed was his roommate. Hans seemed to be very open about his sexuality so at least Matteo wasn’t homophobic. “At least.” David scoffed to no one. 

That photo of him was left open from when he was starting at it before he dozed off, and when he woke up it was the first thing he saw and his first thought in the morning was that he could get used to seeing Matteo’s smiling face shining brightly back at him every every night and the first thing to wake up to every morning. 


End file.
